


Voidorgy Gaster's

by catgak



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fuckmeintheasstonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgak/pseuds/catgak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random person with Frisk's items (stick and bandage; pretend its on their knee or something) and all the Gasters from Voidorgy on Tumblr.<br/>PLEASE read beginning notes or you'll probably be confused.<br/>Warning: Lots of swearing, sex, and Gasters.<br/>Haven't decided what age to make (idkwho). Their gender will probably remain ambiguous though.</p>
<p>! U CAN IGNORE THIS PART !<br/>Game Beginning:<br/>(I still need the Gaster's creators to give their approval if I even consider making this legit)<br/>Hi! Welcome to the fantastic Voidorgy game. Who're you and what're you doing here?<br/>"Name Decision/Already Created Names/No Name(?) AND I'M READY TO SINNN"<br/>Ok, what's in your pants?<br/>"Penis/vagina/idk?"<br/>Great, what about the top?<br/>"Boobies/no boobies/idk?"<br/>Nice, nice. And your pronouns?<br/>"She/he/they"<br/>Let's start this then...<br/>GAME START</p>
<p>This is so rude lmao<br/>BUT the sprites/art change depending on ur body and the text changes depending on your name/lack of name/pronouns/and how many Gasters you have or haven't fucked nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voidorgy Gaster's

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at 3 AM Fuck  
> This ins't a full well-written chapter either, just the skeleton of it. *wink*  
> But to start this story out, (idkwho) is just taking a long walk through the underground when it starts fucking raining out of nowhere. Suddenly, a large house comes into view and it seems like their only option is to politely knock on the door and ask for temporary shelter.  
> But fuck that, why not hide in the unstable-looking shed NEXT TO the house. Hopefully a tall, hot Gaster doesn't find you in there while he's looking for a screwdriver.  
> Keep your god damn screwdrivers inside your house.  
> Enjoy.

idkwho- Holy fukgnwug shit. It's so rainy waAA.   
idkwho-I just gotta make it to that shed instead of hiding under this dumbs tree which totally sucks at being a good shelter.   
idkwho- Fuck you tree (;-;). FuckK IT. WAAAAH.   
idkwho- Holy shitt wbofh.   
idkwho- ...I feel not so warm and cuddly in here... *sigh* Just until the rain passes...  
idkwho- ?  
idkwho- Oh hey, a suspiciously loose board. What if I...   
idkwho- Hmm?   
A intimidating shadow obscures idkwho's vision past the board.  
idkwho- YEAAOOWWWW.   
idkwho turns around, hands up in defense and start spouting words.  
idkwho- O my gosh I'm so sorry I just came her ebecause of the re ain and aaa I'll get out I'm sorry-  
Bara- ...  
Bara- Come with me.  
idkwho- Oh m yog osh ar y-you sure you really want me t-  
He gently places a large hand on their shoulder.   
Bara- Just follow.  
idkwho- y-yeah sure...... (I'm gonna DIE.)  
The two start silently walking towards the mansion. Bara has taken off the jacket he was wearing and holds it over idkwho's head.  
idkwho- ... I'm already pretty soaked through... You really don't have to I'll be fine-  
Bara- It's fine. Just make sure that stick of yours doesn't prod me.  
He's referring to the small but handy twig partly placed inside the waistband of idkwho's shorts.  
idkwho- O-Oh yeah I'm so sorry,  
Bara just nods, looking onwards. idkwho's steals a glance at his face, their breath sharpened at that SCULPTED JAWLINE. That's some god damn handsome-squidward shit right there,  
idkwho- (He's actually really hot oh my god)  
Bara- And we're here, get inside. I'll be in after I do something really quick.  
idkwho- (Oh yeah I interrupted him or something by snooping through his shack.)  
idkwho- (...Wait.)  
idkwho- O-Oh thanks, but does anyone else live here? Are they gonna be suspicious or me or-  
idkwho- (He's already gone)  
idkwho- T-T  
idkwho yanks the large door open and walks inside, being sure to close it behind them.   
idkwho- Woooah so warm.  
A similar looking monster has turned the corner of the hallway and was walking towards the entrance when they spot idkwho.  
Doc- WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU  
idkwho- AAAAAAAAA  
The monster summons a trio of animal-like skulls, twice the size of his body and all extremely menacing. The sound of charging beams vibrates through their bones.  
Doc- Get out of here, human. You aren't allowed.  
idkwho- N-No this tall guy let me in and I g-got permission I swear-  
Another monster peaks around the corner, obviously concerned by the commotion.  
Hippy- Oh..? Doc, you don't even live here. Stop torturing this poor (innocent youth) child. *Reference wink*  
idkwho- (I'm not a child I'm 18+ excuse you tsk tsk)  
"Doc" scoffs angrily and the skulls vanish in small magical poofs.  
Doc- I was going to leave anyway, but this shitty rain came along.  
idkwho- Oh yeah I got completely soaked through lol *Pulling at wet shirt for emphasis*  
Doc looks at idkwho like they're some gross thing he stepped on. His eyes stop at their groin, then he turns to the other monster who presumes speaking with a cheery smile on his face.  
Hippy- Now, you said something about a tall guy? There are plenty of those around here.  
idkwho- (OH GOD THERE'S MORE)  
idkwho- Yeah he was pretty tall or at least I think so. About his height.  
idkwho motions towards Doc, who scoffs yet again.  
idkwho- But like really handsome.  
Doc-Ex-fucking-scuse me.  
idkwho- N-No oh my god I didn't mean it like that, he was just really attractive like-  
Hippy- You're probably talking about Bara. I think he went out there to get a screwdriver or something. Not sure why we don't have one in the house, though...  
idkwho- Oh yeah, this place is pretty huge. How many monster (YOU SHOULD HAVE SOME PEOPLE YOU IDIOT)/others?? live here?  
Hippy- Oh, around 10. Sometimes he visits.  
Another hand gesture towards the leering monster.  
Doc- I won't continue to stand here and be gawked at/or/humiliated/or/listen to you two talk about Bara and houses.  
Doc- I'll just go eat something and wait out the rain or some shit.  
He leaves the room and Hippy calls after him.  
Hippy- You better clean up this time. I'm not your maid.  
Doc- Trust me, I'd love it if you were /or/ I'd love that.  
Hippy rolls his eyes as idkwho continues to awkwardly stand by the entrance.  
Hippy- What an ass. Oh dear, you really are soaked. Come (upstairs? /or/ with me), you can take a bath.  
idkwho- O-Oh, thank you (so much).  
The two go upstairs. Hippie keeps his hand on top of (idkwho)'s head in an affectionate manner. Once they reach the room, he starts to run warm water for the/a bath.  
Hippy- I never got your name (, sweetheart).  
idkwho- Oh, it's idkwho.  
Hippy- Ahh, a pretty name for a pretty girl (this is only here bc I was originally writing it from my perspective and I'll prob work off this to make something gender-neutral yea).   
Blah, blah, blah. You blush. Then you two either have sex (this will be an optional chapter/gameplay feature and will not effect the whole story probably), Goopy maybe interrupts and either wants in (another optional thing I guess) or is mortified at you two going at it in his "room." ((Goopy lives in the bathroom for those who don't know)) Goopy probably won't be in the bathroom because he was in the kitchen with Doc (who I doubt would fill him in on the fact a fucking human is in the house and allow him to be surprised idk), or he'll be there and scare you when you're undressing or something lmfao I can imagine that:  
idkwho- Now I'm naked nice.  
Goopy- Hello :D  
idkwho- OHIGEPOQUUJUIHUIGYGW WHAT  
Goopy- Hi :D  
idkwho- AAAAAAAA  
I love theGoop


End file.
